


TimKon Week - Day 7 - Final One

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, I COMPLETED TIMKON WEEK, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Romance, wanting more from the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steamy Saturday</p>
<p>Kon wants something more from their relationship, Tim just wants to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Week - Day 7 - Final One

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEFORE MIDNIGHT I SO MADE IT!!!  
> IT'S NOT SUNDAY SO I GOT IT UP IN TIME, I SWEAR I DID!!!
> 
> anyway, I'm so happy with myself for staying with this and not giving up so there's an achievement :)  
> Thank you to everyone who read the fics and left a kudos or just enjoyed it ^_^ you're amazing :))

The wall was slightly cold against Tim’s bare back. Kon’s hands slid down his sides and stopped. Tim drew back slightly, looking at Kon.

“What is it?” He asked, wanting to get back to the kissing and the bareness and the feeling of Kon’s hands on him and his lips on his neck and...

A small sigh escaped Kon and he stood up straighter, returning Tim’s gaze.

“I don’t want to do this just because something could happen tomorrow and we should make the most of today; which is how we’ve been going about it.” Kon admitted. “I want to grow old with you Tim. I know I can’t _physically_...but I don’t want _us_ to just be sex and nothing more. I love you Tim,” Kon cupped Tim’s face in his palm, gently stroking his cheek.

“I-I love you too, Kon. You know I do.” Tim replied. Kon listened to his heartbeat, secretly trying to see if he was lying. Tim’s heartbeat didn’t change in the slightest.

“I just want something _more_ from this relationship. I want to go out on dates with you, hold hands with you in street.” Kon said.

“We can do that. We can do the relationship stuff, on one condition.” Tim said, quirking his eyebrow a tiny amount.

“What’s the condition?” Kon asked.

“That doesn’t mean we can stop doing this.” Tim replied, wrapping his legs around Kon’s waist. Kon moved a hand to support Tim, which happened to land on his arse.

“No we can definitely keep doing this.” Kon replied, pushing Tim against the wall against, kissing him. Tim slipped his tongue between Kon’s lips, knotting his hands in Kon’s hair.

‘ _We can so keep doing this._ ’ Kon thought, unbuckling Tim’s belt.

“Bed.” Tim murmured, his breathing hitching. Kon happily obliged, directing the both of them to their shared bedroom and kicking the door closed with his foot.


End file.
